


Stolen Hope

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: Captured during the siege of Doma Castle, the Warrior of Light wakes to find themself imprisoned on an imperial ship.  The ship's destination: Ala Mhigo where Prince Zenos yae Galvus eagerly awaits this trophy of war. What fate awaits the Primal Slayer? And how will Eorzea handle this devastating loss?





	1. A Slow, Terrible, Realization

**Author's Note:**

> *leers in disgust at the summary* I can do better than that.  
> Anyway...I'm going to try my best to keep the Warrior of Light as ambiguous as possible so people can see their own character. That's about it for what I have to say for now, I guess. First long work I'm posting on here so please be merciful.
> 
> Enjoy!

Your head hurt. That was the first thing that you noticed when you woke up. A slow, throbbing pain that became stabbing every time you tried to move. Even the slightest shift in motion made you feel close to blacking out from pain. Ah, the last time your head ached like this was when you made the terrible mistake of going out drinking with Moenbryda. Both Thancred and Yda (or Lyse rather) had warned you at the time but you hadn’t listened, and you suffered for it the next morning.

However, you were quite certain you weren’t hungover. You certainly didn’t remember drinking heavily last night. Then again…who ever did? Still, you quite sure that wasn’t the cause of your awful headache. Blinking, you sat there deep in thought, trying to recall any recent events that might have led to this predicament.

Let’s see. Doma. Lyse. Hien. Doma. Fighting. Doma. The sound a saw buzzing over maniacal laughter. Everything shaking violently.

Where were you? It had just occurred to you that you were sitting in the dark. Straining your eyes to study your surroundings, you find that you’re in a small room. For walls surrounded you in a square and the far looked like it might be a door. Frowning, you stood up despite your head protesting and moved to try to open the door. You pushed and pulled and kicked for several moments, but the door wasn’t budging. It was purposely sealed shut to keep anyone from getting inside…or outside

Where were you? Giving up on the door, you tried the other walls, pushing against them and hoping they might give. How did you get here? You needed to remember what happened, but you felt so lethargic from your head pain that focusing was a bit difficult.

Doma. Doma Castle. Yes, you remembered fighting…there was lots of fighting and noise going on everywhere. A buzzing sound and green armor…Grynewaht. Yes…you were fighting Grynewaht on your way to confront Yotsuyu. He was different though. You were fighting him, and you were winning, but…but then the room started to shake. It shook so badly that you could barely keep your balance.  Then there was a loud sound…and dust began to fill the room, stinging your eyes and sending you into a coughing fit. Something began falling, crashing to the floor around you. The ceiling was falling.

That was all you could recall. You remembered being with Hien and Lyse and you remembered fighting in Doma Castle alongside your allies. You remembered explosions and the structure practically falling a part everywhere. It was the last thing you remembered…the castle beginning to fall. Had you been knocked out somehow? Is that why your head hurt so much?

Where were you? You begin pushing against the walls a bit more anxiously now, running to the door to try it again. Where was Lyse or Alphinaud? You had just been in Doma, so where were you now? How did you get here? You darted around the small room, headache forgotten as you began pushing and shove against the walls and prying at the door.

Where were you? Pushing became punching and kicking. Where were Lord Hien and Yugiri? Who brought you here? Panic began to rise up in your chest as quick sharp breaths. Punching and kicking became violently ramming yourself against the walls of your prison. You needed to get out. You needed to get out and find your comrades. You had to make sure that nothing had gone wrong, that they were okay.

Please let everything be okay.

Where _were_ you? The walls didn’t budge under your abuse. The room suddenly felt smaller. Terror filled you as you stumbled back against one of the walls. You were trapped. You were trapped and alone with no clue how you got here. Though what was even more terrifying was that you had no clue where your allies were or how they faired. Were they all in similar metal rooms like this one, panicked and confused?

You screamed in frustration and began your assault on your tiny prison again. You needed to get out of here.

Suddenly, the door opened, filling the small room with painful light. Having grown so accustomed the tiny prison’s darkness, the sudden bright hurt your eyes and made your head throb, you had to look away. “That is quite enough of that.”

A familiar voice. Looking up with squinting eyes you saw Yotsuyu standing there in the doorway. Realization hit you like a ton of bricks. You’ve been captured…by the empire. “Where are my friends?” You demanded through gritted teeth. The mere sight of the woman filled you with unbridled rage. Had it not been for the two armed guards flanking her you probably would have immediately lashed out, only asking questions later.

“I didn’t touch your pitiful companions.” The viceroy replied in annoyance. “They’re of no worth to the empire. Unlike you, eikon-slayer.”

She smiled and if snakes could smile, that’s she looked like right now. Yotsuyu moved towards and you reacted by retreating away, fists clenched. However, the smallness of the room only let you move so far and you felt you back pressed against the wall. You felt like a cornered animal. “Where am I?”

“Mm…so talkative and full of questions.” She was now practically in your face and well within choking distance. She knew it too, for she looked at you with a challenging gaze, daring you to bring any harm to her. You were unarmed and probably in no condition to win a fight against two imperial soldiers. “If you truly must know, you on an airship set on a course for Ala Mhigo.”

She let you digest that for a moment. “Doma has been wrested from the empire. Quite a devastating lost and one Lord Zenos will not be too happy about.”

“Sounds like you might be in a lot of trouble then.” You smugly tell her. “Losing the imperial providence he trusted you with and then fleeing?” Good, that had meant Hien and the others were successful. Doma was liberated. Everyone was fine.

Yotsuyu laughed, it was a disturbingly sweet sound. Suddenly, her hand shot out and grabbed you around the face, sharp nails digging cruelly into flesh. “Doma may be lost but in that loss the empire has gained something far more valuable. I’m sure it can be over-looked if I present Eorzea’s Warrior of Light to Lord Zenos.  A finer war trophy than any sword he’d ever find, wouldn’t you agree?”

She let you go, but not before standing there and watching with absolute delight as dread overcame you. The severity of your situation finally hit you. “Try to get comfortable.” She had called back to you before the door to your prison closed again. “The trip will be long.”

For a long time, you merely stood there in the darkness, staring at nothing. All smugness and anger gone, replaced by disbelief. Was this really happening? What were you going to do? What was going to happen to Eorzea? What was going to happen to your friends?

You needed to get out of here…

But there was nowhere to run.  There wasn’t anything you could right now. You had lost…


	2. Captured Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warrior of Light arrives in Ala Mhigo.

You think you might have a concussion. You had been unconscious when you found yourself imprisoned, so you must have taken quite the head injury. While no stabbing pain accompanied you movement anymore, your head continued to dully throb. That might have been the least of your worries though if what Yotsuyu had told you was true. You were being delivered straight to Zenos to be…gods you didn’t even want to think about what he might have in store for you.

This can’t be happening.

You told yourself that over and over again. This had to be some really convincing nightmare, or a delusion borne from being hit in the head. You had even tried pinching yourself out of desperation a few times. But you weren’t waking up and this was no dream or hallucination. This _was_ happening and there was no escape from it.

After Yotsuyu left, you made another vain attempt to escape, ramming against the door and trying to pry it open again. This of course was to no avail and the only thing you got from it was some angry banging from the other side and the voice of a guard telling you knock it off. Now you sat in the corner of your small prison, waiting and dreading. That’s all you could do, wasn’t it? And it was absolutely maddening. Doing nothing but staring in the dark at this dull metal walls while awaiting a terrible fate.

There was nothing you could do about it. There was nothing stopping this. You couldn’t even escape this stupid cell. Even if by some miracle you did, where would you go? You were on a bloody airship probably a thousand malms in the sky by now. Were you just going to fling yourself out the exit and pray to Hydaelyn that the Blessing of Light protected you falling to your death? Not only that but you had no clue how many imperials occupied this vessel; could be ten…could be fifty. Either way there was no way you could take them all on in your current condition.

It was frustrating and frightening how vulnerable you felt. How could the Warrior of Light, Slayer of Primals, get themself captured so easily? By taking a violent blow to the head apparently…Seemed Hydaelyn’s Blessing could only protect you from so much and it wasn’t going to do you much help in this situation. You were helpless…and you hated it.

 _I just hope the others are okay._ There was no telling how they were handling the situation or even if they were aware of you capture. For a heart-stopping moment you feared they thought you to be dead, crushed under the rubble of Doma Castle. There would be no one coming to your aide.

No…no…you couldn’t think like that. Hope was not completely lost. Someone would figure out what happen to you and your allies when try to come for you. But even then, you needed to figure out how to help yourself first. You needed a plan and unfortunately your plan currently involved you simply sitting tight. For now at least. When you arrived in Ala Mhigo and got a better grasp of your situation, you could actually figure something out.

 It was too early to give up.

 

* * *

 

“On your feet, savage.”

You must have fallen asleep at some point for you found yourself being jolted awake at the sound of the door opening. Groaning, you shielded your face against the light as you stiffly pushed yourself to your feet. Had they arrived at their destination already? How long had you been out?

Before you could get your bearings, you felt grabbed. You hardly had a chance to protest before your felt your wrist being cuffed together and you were dragged out your cell. “Move it.” The soldier growled, giving you a push when you apparently weren’t moving fast enough for her liking. Another unnecessary shove nearly made you stumble over.

You shot the soldier a glare over your shoulder but moved on.  You were actually rather eager to give off the ship anyway. Being stuck in that tiny metal room—if that’s what you could call it for it might as well been called a box—was starting to become maddening. Any longer and you might have resorted to screaming and kicking at the walls again.

Outside the airship Yotsuyu waited for you with a small escort of armed soldiers. They regarded you with amusement, a few of them even chuckling at your predicament. The Warrior of Light, Imperial Nuisance, the thorn in the Empire’s side captured and defenseless. You had a feeling that a lot of people were going to make your stay here absolutely insufferable.

“Welcome to Ala Mhigo.” One of them said with a mocking bow.

Ala Mhigo. You were back in Eorzea. So close to your allies and yet so far away. So within reach and yet you doubted any of them knew. Off helping in Doma, is what they thought and as far as they knew you and the others were safe. You might be on your own for this situation. Even if help was coming, it wasn’t going to arrive fast.

As you were shoved along by your escorts, you took a chance to study your surroundings. Ala Mhigo was a rather beautiful city, it’s architecture very unique. Lots of brick work, reds and browns. In the sun light it made the city glimmer like gold. Your escorts unfortunately were in no mood to be patient with you while you took in the sights and roughly guided you along.

There were a few people milling about. Most of them gave the imperials wary and hateful looks. A few of the citizens shot you curious looks, whispering to each other and gesturing in your direction. When you tried to meet any of their gazes they would quickly look away, but not before you saw the pity on their faces. A few you could tell wished they could intervene, others simply shook their heads and quickly walked away.

The guards had escorted you to the Royal Palace. Glancing over at Yotsuyu, you noticed that she looked nervous, fists clenching and unclenching, she kept muttering under her breath to herself. Odd, you seemed to recall her being smug and haughty when she was on the airship. Where did all that confidence go so fast? The former viceroy of Doma seemed almost…scared.

Catching you gawking, Yotsuyu stared daggers at you. “ _Listen well_. You go to speak before the crowned Prince of Garlemald. You _will_ behave while you are in there.” You rolled your eyes at her instructions, an action that luckily didn’t earn you reprimanding. “You will be silent unless spoke to and you will do as your told by him. Do you understand?”

You ignored her, choosing to look away. Zenos was no prince of yours so why should you give him your respect? Especially since you were his prisoner?

Yotsuyu viciously grabbed a hold of your face and forced you to look at her. “Perhaps you didn’t hear me? I asked: do you understand?”

You met her glare with look of defiance. Her sharp nails dug into your skin. “…Yes.”

“Good.” She said, releasing you slowly. Giving one and final warning look, she turned to enter the palace. You quickly followed after her before the guards could shove you forward.

Behave she said. Like she was speaking to a child…

You were lead to the throne room. When you entered, Yotsuyu instructed you to wait back by the doors before going before Zenos. The prince had been lounging on the throne, face resting on his fist, appearing lost in thought. However, when Yotsuyu approached, he shifted up. “How bold of you to show your face here after your failure in Doma.” The man spoke, his expression blank and unreadable but one could not miss the animosity in his tone.

Yotsuyu was not welcomed here.

Yotsuyu quickly dropped into a kneel, her head tilted down out of respect…or shame. “To apologize for my failure would not be enough, I know. But…”

“And yet you still beg for forgiveness.” Zenos cut her off and stood up. “Did I not tell what would help should Doma fall to the rebels?” his hand went to the hilt of one of his swords and he drew it.  He brandished the blade, pointing it directly at Yotsuyu.

You were stunned at such merciless. Suddenly understanding why Yotsuyu seemed so nervous about coming here. She risked being executed where she stood. You were almost tempted to shout something, to rush forward, to intervene somehow.

“My liege, Doma may be lost but in that loss, the Empire may have gain something grand.” Yotsuyu quickly said, her voice tight with fear. She was now on her hands and knees, trembling and staring at the floor. A pitiful sight, you felt sorry for her. Zenos controlled his subjects with fear. “I brought you a prisoner, a trophy from the battle.”

Zenos paused at that and looked up, somehow noticing your presence in the room just now. A frightening grin broke out across his lips when he recognized you. “What’s this?” he laughed, a cruel almost maniacal sound. The prince began to stalk towards you, Yotsuyu temporarily forgotten, sword still brandished. “The Savior of Savages? In chains? My, my…not as invincible a hero as the Eorzeans make you out to be.”

He stood before you, massive and looking down at you with disturbing amusement. Zenos seemed to look even more intimidating than the times before. He had scared you, especially after having bested you twice, but not in the way that made you want to run away. No, he scared in a way that made you want to stop him, made you want to erase a monster like him from existence. Right now, however, all you wanted to do was run away. Those other times you had been armed, you could defend yourself and were and surrounded by allies.

This was different. You were weak and restrained, defenseless and alone. You eyed Zenos’ sword warily, if he wanted to he could cut you down right then and there. He could kill you and none of your allies would ever know. You swallowed a lump in your throat, hoping fear didn’t show in your eyes.

You didn’t like how close he was to you and you didn’t like the way he looked at you. There was a strange hungry look in his eyes. He reached out to touch you and you shrank away out of disgust. You didn’t want him touching you and you didn’t want him anywhere near you.

He merely laughed. “In chains but not without spirit.” He mused, his eyes scanning your body up and down. “Still very much an untamed beast. No matter. All beasts can be broken eventually.”

He could bloody try.

 Beyond Zenos you could see Yotsuyu had finally found the strength to stand again. Her gaze met yours and she smiled, mocking you. “The rebels may have stolen Doma away but you now possess a far more valuable prize, my lord. One that your enemies will be wholly lost without.”

So that’s it. Yotsuyu brought you here to barter for her life. The realization made you hate the woman even more. She knew her failure in Doma would not be taken lightly, she also knew that apparently you were of interest to the crowned prince of Garlemald. Handing the Warrior of Light over to him might insure her survival…or it would backfire, and he’d kill her anyway. A brave move. If this plan of hers didn’t involve using you as a bartering chip you might have been impressed. 

He reached out again and once more you shrank back, but the guards behind you prevented you from retreating any further. Zenos’ fingers brushed against your cheek, a gentle, caressing touch. It revolted you. “A fine prize from battle. A rather enviable one as well. The Eorzeans will no doubt want it back.” He took your chin in his hand, studying you. “I’ll have to keep you somewhere safe. We can’t have them stealing you back now can we?”

Angrily, you snatch away from him. “I’m not a prize to be won or kept.” You snapped, not appreciating being spoken about like an inanimate object. Being compared to a wild animal was already bad enough.

The man actually looked amused at your retort. You wanted to tear that smirk off his face. You hated that he looked at you like you were harmless and irrelevant. A declawed coeurl. And honestly, you probably did look like the least threatening creature in all the world right now. Restrained, defenseless, and disheveled, you had to admit you didn’t feel much like a powerful Warrior of Light right now.

“I do believe we should help our guest get settled in here. Take them to a cell.” He instructed the two guards flanking you. He then turned away, attention fixing back on Yotsuyu. When she met the prince’s gaze she quickly dropped into a kneel once more. His business with her apparently still unfinished. “I will deal with the beast on my own later.”

“You can’t keep me here forever.” You growl out. He could throw you in a cell if he wanted, it wouldn’t hold you for long. You refused to become the Empire’s prisoner. “You _won’t_ keep me here forever.”

Zenos turned to look back at you, those cold blue eyes locking with yours. He chuckled. “Well…I look forward to your many escape attempts then.”

With that said, the guards began to drag you of the room. Zenos’ gaze remained on you until the doors were slammed shut.

 

* * *

 

The cell you were thrown in was thankfully much bigger than the one on the airship. It even had a bed. If that moth-eaten mattress could even be called such…Instead of metal, the walls were of stone and the door was a large, heavy, metal one. On the far wall was a window, it was high up and you had to stand on the tips of your toes to see out of it. Not that there was much to see, just a grass yard. Thick metal bars covered the window, you found them to be rather sturdy when you tested them.

Giving the floor a few kicks, you found it to be made of stone as well. So…there was no digging your way out of here. You’re not part mole…that probably would have never worked out anyway.

So, this was it then? Sighing, you sat down on the bed and buried your face in your hands. Captured by the empire with Zenos yae Galvus as your warden. You felt ill just thinking about what he might do to you while he has you here. Then there was whatever was in store for you in Garlemald. When word reached the emperor that you had been captured, he’d definitely want you delivered straight to him.

Which is why you needed to come up with plan to escape before that happened. You were still in Eorzea, all you had to do was escape from Ala Mhigo and Zenos. You just had to figure out when and how. You could do this. The Garlean prince planned to break you, but you would show him just how spirited you were how stubborn you were. You’d escape, you’d find your friends, and then you’d come back and rip Ala Mhigo from the Empire’s grasp.

You were the Warrior of Light. You were strong. You were unbreakable.

You could do this.

Garlemald would not have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more Zenos interaction with the WoL later, I promise!


	3. Coping

    

Gone…

The Warrior of Light was gone. Lyse still had a hard time believing it. The sheer concept seemed completely outrageous and yet…

Alphinaud had hardly said a word since they left Doma. The boy would not even look at anyone. Not even his sister could coax him into a conversation. The loss of the Warrior of Light had been a monumental one. Everyone was stunned by it, everyone was upset…and Alphinaud seemed to be taking it the hardest.

Lyse wasn’t sure what do, the only thing she felt she could do was simply comfort her friend. A reassuring hand on the shoulder here, a “We’ll figure this out” there. The latter something she said more for herself. She tried to keep a calm and collected exterior for the sake of the others but on the inside, she was panicked and terrified.

The Warrior of Light was gone. Not only that but in the hands of the Garlean Empire. And there was not a thing any of them could do to stop it. It had happened so fast, so suddenly, so _easily._ That the Warrior of Light could be taken unawares so easily and captured was a frightening thought. But it also reminded one that “Warrior of Light” was just a grand title in the scheme of things and the Savior of Eorzea was just as human as anyone else. Just as vulnerable.

She heard Alisaie sit down beside her, briefly pulling her from her thoughts. “How’s Alphinuad doing?” Lyse asked. It was the only thing she seemed to ever say to the girl while they were on the ship Lyse felt a little guilty about it. Always pestering about how her brother was fairing and never caring to ask her the same or talk about something else.

“Alphinaud’s still…quiet. Still wants to be left alone most of the time.” Alisaie replied. “But I think he’s starting to get better. Getting a decent conversation out of him isn’t such a pain anymore.”

“And you?”

“Me?” Alisaie blinked in surprise. The girl seemed to be handling the situation much better than her brother but Lyse suspected that she was just putting on a brave face. Alisaie was tough, but when it came to the people she loved some of that armor tended to chip away. “About as well as anyone could be in a situation like this. Helpless and upset. Willing to do anything to get our friend back.”

Lyse nodded in agreement. “We’ll…figure something out.” She said. “When we get back to Eorzea and tell the others, we’ll have a plan.” She hoped so at least.

" _You take care of yourself, Lyse. We’ll see each other soon.”_

Those were the final words her friend said to her before their attack on Doma Castle. They were smiling when they said it, it was a cocky smile, eyes burning with determination. So sure, so confident. Doma would be free and then they would return to Eorzea together to do the same for Ala Mhigo.

“You too.” She said, smiling like a fool, completely unaware that it was last time they would speak.

It was after Doma Castle had fallen and they were celebrating their victory, when they sensed something amiss. Hien, Yugiri, and Gosetsu had reunited with the rest of them, but the Warrior of Light wasn’t with them. Yugiri told Lyse that the Warrior had split up with them to deal with Grynewaht, promising to catch up later. When the castle began to collapse, she assumed that their friend must have escaped as well. Yet the adventurer was nowhere to be seen.

It was Magnai who delivered the bad news to them.  “If you are looking for the khagan, you’ll not find them anywhere here. Our enemy has made off with them.” He had told them.

Everyone had been stunned by what he had just said. No…no…that couldn’t be right. He had to be wrong, mistaken. However, several others came forward saying they witnessed the same thing. An unresponsive Warrior of Light being carried into an airship by imperials. Some tried to intervene, only to be attacked or forced to run away. Magnai and his warriors tried to give chase, but the imperial ships were too fast for their yol. Each account made Lyse’s chest feel tighter and tighter. How could the Warrior of Light have been captured by their enemy? What had happened?

The news had felt like a punch in the chest, especially after their recent victory. Lyse didn’t want to believe it, none of them did. That their friend could be lost so easily after all they’ve been through sounded like a cruel joke. This was the Warrior of Light, the same person who had slayed many Primals, slayed dragons and destroyed Ascians, and even overthrew a corrupt government. They had constantly prevailed against dangerous foes and cheated death countless times.

And this is what happens to them?  Kidnapped by the Empire when everyone least expected it. Taken away during a time when they were needed the most. It was unfair. But there was nothing they do about it but return home with the news and hope something could be done then.

Before they had left to return to Eorzea, Lord Hien had promised to lend whatever aide he could to Eorzea. Including joining any effort meant to rescue their friend.

“Lyse?”

Once more Alisaie had to pull her from her thoughts. “I…oh sorry. I was just thinking.”

“About?” the young elezen pried.

“Just…just about how everyone is going to take this.” she told her.

It wouldn’t be well. The Warrior of Light was a symbol of hope for many people. For them to learn that hope had been stolen away would be…

Lyse squeezed her eyes shut, suddenly feeling very ill. “I…uh I’m sorry I think I may be feeling a bit seasick. I’m…going to go get some fresh air.”

 Standing up without waiting for Alisaie to reply, she quickly made her way to the upper deck. Be it from seasickness or guilt she couldn’t tell, but she suddenly wasn’t feeling well and perhaps some fresh air would help either way. She didn’t want to think about what happened anymore. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to push it from her mind, it plagued her. The Warrior of Light was gone, Eorzea’s greatest hope lost.

She had been hoping to return with good news and new allies. She had been hoping to return proud and smiling and stronger than when she had left. She had been ready to rip Ala Mhigo from the Empire’s clutches and put an end to Zenos yae Galvus’ reign once and for all. However, all she felt now was dread, sorrow, and guilt about returning. She didn’t want to think of looking the others in the eyes and telling them about what had happened to their friend. Telling Tataru back in Kugane had been hard enough, her heart ached when she saw the way the woman broke into tears.

Lyse didn’t want to think about how the others might respond to the news.

Why did it all have to go so wrong? Everything had been fine up until that point.

She went to lean against the ship railing, breathing in the ocean air. During their first trip she’d often come out here to soothe away sea sickness (it was her first time on a ship) while she watched the blue water below her. It had been rather relaxing then. The cool breeze felt nice and the sound of the waves sounded appeasing. However, it did very little to help with her nerves now.

_It’s your own fault._ A nasty voice at the back of her head told her. _It’s your own fault for selfishly believing them to be untouchable. How many times have you all sent them into danger with aught but a smile and useless words of encouragement? Something terrible had to have happened eventually. And now that it has, you’re to blame._

Lyse buried her face in her hands, trying her best to hold back tears. She had to stay strong, she had to…  

“Lyse? Are you alright?”

She looked up to see Yugiri standing next to her, her brow furrowed with worry. Lyse hadn’t even heard the other woman approach. “I…yeah…not used to sea travel that’s all. I get a little queasy on boats.” She offered what she knew was probably an unconvincing smile.

Yugiri leaned against the railing with her. “You do not have to pretend to be fine, my friend. A leader doesn’t have to wear a stoic mask to be seen as strong.” She told her. “You’re scared for the Warrior of Light. We all are. But we will get our friend back.”

Lyse looked down at the water below them, her expression glum. “We don’t even know where they’ve been taken. They could be in Garlemald or somewhere else completely!”

“Then we will search Garlemald and everywhere else if we must.” Yugiri’s voice had taken on a tone of unbending resolve. She placed a comforting hand on Lyse’s arm. “Search the entire world even. We will not abandon the Warrior of Light to their fate.”

“Of course not.”

 The pair looked behind them to see Alisaie approaching, Alphinaud trailing behind. Lyse noted that the boy did indeed look like he was getting better.

 Alisaie came to lean against the railing with them. “I thought there was no question about it? We were going to save our friend. I don’t think they’d appreciate us giving up on them so soon.”

Lyse felt her face turn red and she throw her hands up. “No! No! I didn’t mean to sound like I was giving up or anything! I want to find the Warrior of Light and bring them home as much as you do.”

“Mhm. So, what’s the plan then?” the girl asked, crossing her arms

Lyse furrowed her brows. “The plan is to let the Alliance leaders know and just go from there, I suppose. ”

 For now, it was the only thing they could do. Get their other allies involved. Frustrating, because it felt like they were doing nothing, but a start nonetheless.

  _And if you’re too late when you find them? What then?_ The nasty voice in her head had asked and she angrily shoved it down. She couldn’t think like that. How could she think like that? It was too early to lose hope. Chewing her lip, she nodded. They’d figure something out, they’d find the Warrior of Light, they’d rescue them. And after they did, they’d make the Empire pay for ever making such a bold move.

“And I’m sure wherever our friend is, they’re giving their captors a hard time.” Alphinaud spoke up The boy had hardly said anything during the entire trip. “They’re stubborn and resilient. And I’m sure they’d take offense to us standing around and worrying so much.”

“I…” he began, furrowing his brow. He let out a sigh. “I apologize if I’ve been a burden while I’ve been wallowing. I allowed myself to be lost in my misery and thus I lost sight of our mission. But no more…I refuse to lose sight again.” He clenched his fists, looking up with determination flickering in his eyes

“It is good to see resolve in you once more, my friend.” Yugiri smiled.

“Well we’re all in agreement then? No more moping around and no more kicking ourselves?” Alisaie told them. “We’re of no use to our friend that way, not only them but Ala Mhigo as well. Or did you forget about that?”

Lyse huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I have not lost sight of our goal and don’t appreciate the implication otherwise.”

“Oh?” Alisaie flashed a mischievous smile. “I was just making sure. Of late it seems like you’ve had the fight stolen from you.”

“There’s nothing that could steal the fight from me.”

The two of them continued to banter back and forth and at once the mood felt lighter.

Yugiri chuckled, hiding her smile behind a hand and Alphinaud could only sigh and shake his head.

Perhaps…everything would work out. They could only hope for that much. But for now, it was far too early to give up.

* * *

 

The Menagerie was buzzing with activity as soldiers strutted around barking orders at each other.

“Careful with that! You want the thing turning on us?”

 “Out of the way!”

Zenos yae Galvus looked on with a plain expression, overseeing their work. They were bringing in the newest addition to the Royal Menagerie.  So, this was the infamous eikon that those Eorzean fools had unleashed? Impressive.

The beast shuddered in its fetters, letting out a rumbling growl.

“The bloody eikon is going to break loose, you fools! Strengthen the restraints!” Someone shouted in agitation.

 And several soldiers scurried about, fearfully trying to get the beast under control.

The sound of electricity crackled through the air as creature strained against its restraints. The dragon-like eikon let out a roar that shook the entire garden. It shuddered in it’s prison, eyes glowing with rage. The air shimmered with skin-tingling power. For a moment it seemed as if the beast were going to break from it’s fetters.

Men and women shout at each, barking orders in panic.

The eikon gave one last blood-chilling roar before it died down, contained once more. However, tension still hung in the air and many stilled eyed the creature warily.

“Your Highness.”

Zenos tore his gaze from the subdued eikon to look down to acknowledge the head scientist of this project. Aulus mal Asina.

“My apologies you had to see that, my liege.” The shorter man said with a bow. “The creature has been giving us some trouble of late. It refuses to be bound. But rest assured, progress is being made in strengthening it’s containment unit.”

The prince chuckled. “Another beast that refuses to have it’s spirit broken. Good…what fun is prey that doesn’t fight back.” He mused aloud. “Tell me, how goes the progress of your research?”

“Quite well.” The scientist purred smugly. “The eikon has helped move things along greatly.”

“And how long until your project comes to completeness?”

“It could take a few more months, Your Grace.” At that, the Garlean prince seemed to bristle. And he reeled for a better response, sensing the other man’s irritation. “But! But as I…I’ve told you before, progress could be sped up sufficiently if we had a subject to use who possessed the Echo.”

Zenos was quiet for a moment. “Very well…” he finally said after a long silence. “You will have your test subject.”

“My…my liege?” Aulus frowned as the prince began to walk away. He paced after him, perplexed and intrigued.

“I will provide you with your test subject.” Zenos stated. “I had my own plans. But perhaps…a slight change would be of greater benefit to me.” He smiled.

The Warrior of Light may have made a fine trophy. But…they would be of _much_ better use for other endeavors.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update. Really late update. Some stuff came up in real life and this story kind of got away from me and I lost inspiration to write anything for awhile. But I'm back on track for the most part and ready to get this story moving again. Hoping the next chapter won't be as late!


End file.
